


Ghost Dad Commits Genocide

by MrLesleyChoyce



Series: Written Before Researched [8]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Crack, Ghosts, MOMS SPAGHETTI, Sad Danny Fenton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrLesleyChoyce/pseuds/MrLesleyChoyce
Summary: Danny has something to confess to his family, it doesn't go over very well.
Series: Written Before Researched [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475639
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Ghost Dad Commits Genocide

Ghost Dad stalked the streets of Ghost town. His Ghost gun was in his hand, he was ready to shoot any ghost that dared to appear on sight. Ghost dad spotted the ghost Tim Hortens restaurant. He could see ghosts inside the building chatting and eating ghost spaghetti. They looked like they were having a pleasant time. This filled ghost dad with rage.

Ghost dad kicks down the door and holds up his ghost gun angrily. “AAAAAUIURREGGG! I am Ghost dad and I hate Ghosts! Welcome to die you stupid idiots!” Ghost dad yells.

“Wh" Said the skolterost Tim Hortens employee working at the counter “w"

Then before any of the ghosts had time to defend themselves Ghost dad shot all of them with his ghost gun but it was pointless because ghosts are already dead so it didn’t do anything except some of the skolterosts there started leaking moms spaggetee

“Wow I cant wait to go h0me to my normal wife and daughter and normal son they will be so proud of me for opening fire on a tim horte full of defenseless ghosts.” Ghost dad monologues.

“Hello normal family I’ve arrived!” Ghost dad greeted.

“Oh goog we are making dinner and we will eat it at the kitchen table like a normal family dose" Ghost mom said while cooking dinner in the kitchen.

“….so then I shot EVERY SINGLE GHOST in the tim hortens and then moms spagget was everywhere. It was disgusting I hate skolterosts, always leaking spaghetti when I’m near them.” Ghosr dad complained.

Ghost mom finished the dinner and placed it on the table. It was spagget. Spaggetiii. spaghetti . Moms spaghetti. The normal family were all sitting at the table and they put their hands together in prayer cuz that’s what normal family’s do when they eat dinner together.

“Look, if you had mom's spaghetti, Would you capture it or just let it slip? Yo His palms spaghetti, knees weak, arms spaghetti There's vomit on his sweater spaghetti, mom's spaghetti He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm spaghetti to drop bombs, But he keeps on spaghetti what he wrote down, The whole crowd goes spaghetti He opens his mouth, but spaghetti won't come out He's choking how, everybody's joking now Spaghetti run out, time's up, over, bloah! Snap back to spaghetti, Oh there goes spaghetti Oh, there goes spaghetti, bloah He's so mad, but he won't give up spaghetti, no. He won't have it, he knows he keeps on forgetting That mom's spaghetti's dope He knows that but he's broke He's so stagnant, he knows When he goes ba” Then they rehearsed the rehearsed tbe rest of moms spaggetiii but I do t wanna write he whole song down be cause that would be really long then they eat the spaghetti.

“I hate ghosts” ghost dad said again because that’s his only personality trait “I hate ghoste I hate ghosts I hate ghost I hate ghosts t hate ghosts I ha-"

“Father I have something to confess to you.” Ghosts dad normal son said ghosts dad son was named Danny and he had been hovering in the air and emitting a strange green glow the entire meal.

“WHAT Is it normal son?” Ghost dad put a supportive hand on Danny’s shoulder but it wasn’t really that supportive and also it went through his shoulder.

“I am secretly half ghost” Danny said.

“No. Impossible.. this cannot be" ghost dad screamed pulling out his ghost gun “then I must destroy you once and for all.” Gjost dad pulled out his gun but Danny didn’t care he just floated through the wall and then he was gone.

“NOOO" Ghost dad wailed (like a ghost would) “not my own son! Where could I have gone wrong!” The moment ghost dad went wrong was when he killed Danny for fun but then forgot about it, which is why Danny became a ghost.

“I must purge this evil from my family” ghost dad swore sacredly Meanwhile in the woods, danny was floating around through the trees, when suddenly he came across a large building that looked like a weird bumpy head. It was quark mansion, everything looked like Quark, even the flowers in the garden looked like Quark.

Danny went inside and noticed something on the walls, they were stickers, but wait, they looked like...

Ghosts!

Danny screamed, he was terrified of ghosts because he was raised in a ghost phobic family, he wished ghost dad was there with him to kill the ghosts. Danny ran away into another room as fast as possible but there was still ghost stickers. They were everywhere it was as if Jim Pickens lived in this mansion. Danny curled up in a ball and cried while the cute children’s clip art ghost sticker smiled, mockingly.

That night Ghost dad disowned Danny so when Danny woke up he was no longer afraid of the ghost stickers because he was no longer in a ghost phobic family, Danny and the ghost stickers became extremly good friends over the course of one hour, but little did they know, disaster was approaching.

Ghost dad.

Marching out into the woods, carrying one million ghost weapons with him, including a ghost nuclear bomb using his superpowers of hatred he could track down ghosts like a bloodhound or something so he came across ghost manor.

Danny was looking out the window when he was ghost dad approaching, he quickly came up with a brilliant plan.

Ghost dad was getting closer, he was at the front door, he lifted his arm, he reached for the doorknob, his hand was getting closer to the doorknob. And then. His fist slammed right into wood and he realised the door was merely an illusion, painted by Danmy who happened to be an extremly talented artist.

“ARERRRERUGHHHHG” Ghost dad screamed in frustration, but he hadn’t given up yet, he pulled a ghost axe out of his bag of ghost weapons and tried to hack the walls away, but it didn’t work because it was a ghost weapon and quark mansion is not a ghost mansion.

Then he gave up and actived his nuclear bomb and destroyed the entire world and the world became a wasteland of nothing but spaggit and human remains.


End file.
